U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,865,758; 6,925,666; and 7,155,762 disclose bed bases made from sheet metal and include side members connected at corners. One or more cross-rails span the width of the bed base, adding rigidity and support for a box spring and mattress. It is desirable to simplify the construction and assembly of the components of the bed base and reduce the cost of manufacture.